Let Me In Too
by Mecha74
Summary: After escaping Los Alamos, Abby and Owen meet a wealthy young girl about their age named Bianca. She helps them out of a desperate situation and befriends them. But things may not be how they appear on the outside. Sometimes evil lurks in the most unlikely and seemingly innocent of places.


This story was originally conceived by David Zahir, and the little girl Bianca is his character. He asked me to write this story via special request. I hope that it is to his liking.

Also, going to warn you that there is some disturbing adult content in this.

X

LET ME IN TOO

X

Nightfall, the day after the Los Alamos pool massacre.

Just outside the town of Vincent, Texas.

X

It all happened so fast.

The sudden jerk of the train.

The sound of screeching and crushing metal.

The breaking glass.

The screams of the passengers.

Abby realized what was happening before anyone else did as she literally wrapped her body around Owen's to protect him.

As their window shattered she bolted out with him and away from the train as it derailed into a horrendous wreck followed by a terrible explosion. It was obvious that there would be few survivors. Abby and Owen had been lucky. Abby cradled him in her arms as she floated high above the smoking devastation down below.

But Owen had not escaped unscathed.

"Owen!" Abby screamed as she looked down at a piece of glass that now protruded from under his right sternum.

Abby immediately flew into a panic, she knew if she didn't do something that Owen would surely die.

"_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" _She repeated frantically, _"Do I turn him? No! That would be a fate worse than death! Think Abby think!"_

She decided to take a different kind of risk, but one that was better than letting Owen die as she flew in the direction of the nearest hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She sped down like a blur right to the front of Vincent Memorial Hospital not caring if anyone saw her, not that anyone would believe the witnesses in question if there were any.

In no time Owen had been rushed into intensive care. Hospital personnel attempted to grill Abby with various questions but she refused to answer them. All she kept saying was, "Fix him!"

A few minutes later.

"Well, we've got him stabilized for the moment, but there's a problem." A surgeon said, "Owen's gallbladder has been punctured with internal bleeding, only emergency surgery can save him now. We can take the gallbladder out, it is an organ that he can live without."

"Then do it!" Abby droned.

"Listen, these aren't the kind of decisions to be taken lightly or made by children. We don't even know your relationship with the patient. Is he your brother, a cousin, a friend? Where are his parents, where are yours for that matter?"

"Just fix him!"

"It's not that simple, there's also a small matter of…insurance, that's why it really would be best if we could get in touch with the boy's par-"

"FIX HIM!" Abby roared angrily in a deep booming voice as she flipped a heavy gurney over with one hand.

Everyone present recoiled at the display, unsure how to react until someone else broke the tension.

"You heard her." A voice said from behind the doctor as he turned to see a young girl with long brown hair tied back in a bow/bun on the back of her head who looked to be about Abby's age, but this child was one the people of Vincent knew very well.

Her name was Bianca Anderson, the daughter of the wealthiest family in town, a town that they practically owned most of to begin with.

"Are you saying that your family will cover the expenses Bianca?" The surgeon asked.

"That's Miss Bianca to you, and the answer is yes."

"I would really feel better if I could hear from one of your parents if you don't mi-"

"Is that your way of saying that you would rather seek employment elsewhere? One word to my daddy and you'd be history!"

"N-no, of course not!" The doctor stammered.

"Then do as you have been told! Save him as if your JOB depended on it." She commanded with an icy tone as the doctor rushed off.

In truth Bianca had no real authority over anyone despite her wealthy heritage, but that did not change the fact that all she had to do was complain to her father about someone that she didn't like and just like that they would indeed be history, and everyone in town knew it.

"Thank you." Abby said sincerely.

"Think nothing of it. Doctor Heinler may be a dolt, but he is an extremely skilled dolt nonetheless." Bianca reassured her.

"Um, there's still paperwork to be signed." An orderly suggested.

"My father will deal with that, he and my mother are on a train out of New Mexico, it should be arriving any time now."

"Oh God, not the 522 out of out Santa Fe I hope?" another doctor chimed in.

"Why is that?" The orderly asked.

"We just got word that it derailed just outside of town, whatever survivors there may be are on their way here as we speak."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later learned that out of nearly three hundred passengers there were only fifteen survivors. The cause of the derailment had been an unoccupied truck parked on the tracks.

Sadly Bianca would soon learn that her parents were not among those that survived.

As for Owen, the surgery thankfully was a success. But any attempts by the hospital staff to learn more about Owen and Abby or where they had come from was stopped cold by Bianca, who told them that they were friends of the family and that if they knew what was good for them they dared not pry. Considering what she had been through herself over the past twenty-four hours the hospice decided not to press the issue for the time being. Abby had left the hospital to sleep for the day but had returned the following night.

In his room, Owen turned to see Abby standing in the doorway.

"You can come in." He told her as his eyes lit up upon seeing her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty groggy still."

"It's probably whatever thay have you on."

"Yeah, I guess. But otherwise I guess I'm fine."

"Fine enough to travel?"

"What?"

"Owen, the longer you stay here the greater the chances of you being found out. This is too risky."

"Not that I don't agree, but where would we go with how I'm feeling?"

"How about my home?" A voice suddenly said as Abby spun around to see Bianca standing in the doorway.

"I hear I have you to thank for me getting the surgery I needed, thank you," Owen began to say, "And we're real sorry about what happened to your parents too."

Bianca hung her head for a moment, the emotion on her face obvious before lifting it again.

"You could come and stay with me at my home for a few days. All that's left at the estate now are the servants and I could use the company."

Abby wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Not that she wasn't grateful for what Bianca had done, but the idea of being around anyone for too long who might learn the truth about both of them seemed like an unnecessary risk.

"Thank you, but our parents will soon be here." Abby lied.

"Now we both know that isn't true." Bianca smiled as Abby gave a look that was a mixture of both worry and possible menace, "It's alright. I know that the two of you are on the run. But no one will hear it from me. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you are honest with me."

"Why should we trust you?" Abby asked.

"If I wanted to blow the horn on you both i could have. Doesn't that count for something? Please reconsider my offer."

There was a long period of silence that followed, one that was eventually broken by Owen.

"Um, sure, okay." He relented even though he could see Abby's somewhat disapproving look out of the corner of his eye.

"Owen."

"Abby...what choice do we have?"

"Just how did you plan on sneaking him out of here?" Bianca asked.

"Let me worry about that." Abby said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby had eventually snuck Owen out the window of his room and flown him away, after she had gotten directions to Bianca's home. She had wrapped Owen in the sheets and blankets from the hospital bed to keep him warm during their flight. She appeared outside the main gate of the Anderson estate later that evening as Bianca opened it for them.

"Well, I guess you did find a way out here on your own. Interesting. I'm assuming you didn't walk?"

"No."

"Care to tell?"

"We managed, that's all that matters."

In no time Owen was in one of the mansions's many bedrooms hooked up to various kinds of medical equipment.

"Where did you get all of this? it looks just like the stuff from the hospital." Owen said.

"That's because my family's money practically built Vincent Memorial from the ground up, along with everything that's in it."

"How did you know we we're on the run?" Owen asked.

"Because I've been there that's why. I know the look, I've seen it in the mirror."

"You? A runaway? Why?" Owen asked with geniune shock.

"Yes indeed why? Because I live in a huge house and I'm part of a rich family and I have everything that I could possibly want, blah, blah, blah." Bianca began sarcastically, "It's not as pleasant as it looks. How would you feel if you knew that your family had every single moment of your life planned out. Telling you what to think, feel, and do. No choice, no say in the matter. Your whole future already laid out for you...regardless of what YOU want."

"So you ran." Owen spoke.

"I don't like being told what to do." Bianca said cooly.

"Is us being here going to be a problem? What about the people who work here for you?" Owen questioned.

"They are paid to do their jobs, not ask questions or stick their noses into things that do not concern them. Do not worry." Bianca assured them as she started to walk away, but she stopped briefly and then turned back to them, "Oh, and welcome to the Anderson Estate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Owen and Abby were awed by the sheer size of the Anderson estate, even Abby in the many life times she had lived had never seen a mansion such as this before. After a few more days of rest, Owen was back on his feet and feeling better. Bianca in the meantime had a surprise for the both of them.

"You have a beautiful home, and it's huge!" Owen gushed as they walked across the property.

Eventually they were standing infront of a rather large cottage.

"What's this?" Owen asked.

"Your residence while you are here of course." Bianca answered.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. It's a guest house. That's what it's for after all." She explained as they walked towards it.

"Holy crap that's amazing!" Owen squealed, "It's even bigger than the house my mom and dad used to live in."

"I'm glad you like it. While you are here you will be my guests. Treat this place as you would your own home."

When they reached the threshold though Abby was forced to stop, Bianca took notice of this.

"Please, come in Abby." She welcomed her as she finally stepped through.

Bianca eventually left them so that they could get settled, it was then that Abby finally spoke up.

"Owen, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Yeah I know, but she did help save my life, don't you think we kinda owe it to her?"

"I understand that, but this is quite a risk we are taking. What if she learns the truth?"

" I think she's too distracted by losing her folks to be worried about anything else right now."

"Maybe, but I still have a bad feeling about this. Why did she lie to everyone saying that she knew us?"

"I don't know, but all that matters to me right now is that I'm not dead." Owen confessed gladly as he then leaned in and gave Abby an innocent and brief kiss on the lips.

"Wha-what was that for?" She said, caught off guard by his sudden gesture of affection.

"Bianca wasn't the only one who saved my life tonight. If you hadn't gotten me out of that train all the doctors in the world wouldn't have been able to help me." He admitted as Abby smiled, if she were capable of blushing she would have.

"I couldn't lose you." She said almost desperately, "You're all I have left."

"That makes two times that you saved my life, I gotta do something about that." He grinned.

"I'm not keeping score, I'm just glad you're okay." Abby said as they hugged one another.

"You are my guardian angel."

"I'm the farthest thing from that Owen. This thing inside me…it's anything but that."

"I don't care, for me that doesn't change anything.", Owen proclaimed as he broke their embrace, "Caring about someone means accepting them for who and what they are. That's something that my mom and dad taught me back when they were well…you know, still together. But just because they aren 't anymore doesn't mean that I've forgotten what they told me."

"You've got it all wrong Owen, I'm not the angel, you are. For being able to see past the monster that dwells within me."

"Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Dun, dun, duuun, duuun, dun!" Owen joked.

"What?" Abby replied with a confused smile.

"Sorry, I'm guessing you've never watched The Incredible Hulk have you?"

"No."

"Okay, my bad. Just forget the really bad joke I just made." Owen blushed.

"I like your jokes, I think they're funny, but I'm afraid the demon inside me is no laughing matter."

"I know, but I'll be here to try and make you feel good whenever I can."

"Deal." Abby agreed as they hugged once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening at the mansion.

"Um, Abby says she's sorry that she couldn't make it to dinner." Owen told her as he was seated at one end of a long banquet style table with Bianca at the other end, "She…isn't feeling well." He finished, which wasn't entirely untrue, considering that the hunger had come upon her again and she had been forced to go out to hunt.

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"Oh no, she'll be fine." Owen told her as she got up and moved down the long table to sit cattycorner from Owen.

"I'm really glad that you could come."

"Thank you, and thank you for having us. But you really aren't alone here you know, with the servants and all."

"My mother taught me never to socialize with the hired help. They're just workers, nothing more. Besides, I'd rather spend my time with someone like you."

"I can't imagine what things are like for you right now, I hope I never have to go through what you are."

"Which is why I'm all the more glad you are here."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your family get so rich?"

"I come from wealthy descendants. Successful businessmen who date back to the late eighteen hundreds. Gold, industry, real estate and more."

"The words you use are funny some times, you don't talk like other kids I've known our age."

"That's because I've been home schooled since I was four. I'm currently reading at an eighth grade level." Bianca boasted.

"Wow."

"Owen? Why is it that I never see Abby during the day? Where does she take off to?"

Owen had a brief look of fear as his mind raced for something to say, but thankfully at that moment they were interrupted.

"Miss Bianca?" One of the servants said stepping into the room as her and Owen both turned their heads, "Dinner is served." He said as the servants brought out the evening meal on silver trays.

"Tell me Owen…have you ever had Wagyu Steak?" Bianca asked as a lid was lifted off one of the trays.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Abby was having dinner as well, albeit a very different kind as she sucked the blood from a poor unsuspecting soul in a dark alley.

She still had misgivings about staying with Bianca, but she understood that Owen felt obligated after what she had done, which was understandable. Still, there was something about her that seemed…off. But she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

But Abby herself was plagued by doubt. Owen had nearly died the other night because he had chose to come with her. Sure, she understood that if she hadn't returned for him at the pool he probably would have died, but she could've…and perhaps should've returned him to his home instead. Abby knew that Owen's home life was far from perfect, but he deserved more than what she could offer him, that much she was sure of.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night back at the guest house, Abby returned to find Owen waiting up for her.

"Owen, it's late, you didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to." Owen said as he gave Abby a hug, for the longest time neither of them let go.

"Did you have a nice dinner with Bianca?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wish you could have been there."

"I'm sorry Owen, but I'm afraid that I can't pick and choose when the hunger comes upon me."

"I know…Abby?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That picture that I found in your room back in Los Alamos?"

"What about it?"

Owen suddenly grew nervous, his breath quivering in a manner that only Abby with her enhanced senses could hear. It told her that he was afraid to ask what he was about to.

"You don't have to be scared Owen. I already know what you want to ask me."

"You do?"

"Yes. You want to know if the child in the picture with me was the man who you thought was my dad."

Despite Abby's reassurance Owen hesitated yet again before being able to speak.

"Wa-was he?"

After some time, Abby finally answered, "Yes."

Owen's only reaction was silence.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened to him?"

Now it was Abby's turn to be uncomfortably silent, but finally she did speak.

"He…died."

"He did? When, why?"

"He was…trying to help me."

"Help you? Help you how?"

"Help me to find…food."

"He…helped you find people for you to feed on?"

"At first, then later…he would…kill them for me, and bring back the blood." She admitted warily, unsure of how Owen would react to this revelation.

"So he…he killed people? For you?"

"Yes."

"And you met him long ago? When he was about…my age?"

"…yes."

"Is that going to be me someday? Will I have to kill for you like he did?" Owen asked apprehensively.

"It scares you doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Owen blurted out breaking their embrace.

Abby could read the worry in his eyes.

"Abby, you are very special to me. But I, I…I can't kill for you."

"I know, and I would never ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable Owen."

Owen then hung his head, as if the moral stance he had taken almost shamed him.

"I guess I'm not as strong as he was, since he was willing to do things I can't. I suppose you're disappointed in me?"

"Never." She said sternly as she strode over and lifted his face to meet hers eye to eye, " You saved my life Owen, I would be dead if not for you. I owe you my life and so much more. I can never thank you enough for that."

After that no more was said.

Owen may have been a child, and one with a far from perfect upbringing, but he still understood the basic concept of right and wrong. As much as he loved Abby…he was afraid, afraid for their future.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. What they did not know was that closed circuit cameras were hidden all over the guest house, and Bianca could see and hear everything that they were saying and doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Bianca sat soaking in a large tub, she couldn't quit thinking about Owen. To say that she was totally smitten would be an understatement. But what of Abby, Bianca still wasn't entirely clear on the nature of their relationship. But one thing she was sure of, is that she was used to getting what she wanted. And one of many things that she currently wanted was Owen.

As she thought of him her right hand drifted down between her legs.

"Owen…" She said breathlessly as she proceeded to masturbate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, at Vincent's local law offices.

"What do you mean I'm not entitled to my family's inheritance?"

"Please Bianca listen to-" Her family's attorney tried to say only to be cut off.

"They told me I was going to inherit everything!"

"Listen, your parents just died a few days ago, don't you want to wait until you've had time to grieve before discussing this matter?"

"I must be sure that everything that my mother and father worked all their lives to gain is well taken care of, that is what they would want. Now explain to me why I'm not getting anything!"

"I'm guessing you never actually saw the will?"

"No, why?"

"Here's the thing, technically it does say that everything will be yours when-"

"Then why are you telling me I'm not getting anything? What kind of incompetent fool are you?"

"Please let me finish, Bianca. Everything will be yours…when you reach legal age."

"What does that mean?"

"Here's the thing. No one ever plans on dying, and it's obvious that this is something that your parents thought they weren't going to have to worry about for many years to come."

"Get to the point already!"

"You will get nothing until you are eighteen years of age."

"What?"

"It is a very specific stipulation laid down here in the will under paragraph two section-"

"This is unacceptable! What happens to my family's wealth in the meantime?"

"Your only surviving relative, your cousin Luke, shall get everything and be your legal guardian. His acceptance of the post of guardian was the condition of him inheriting the estate. He's already been notified and is on his way here."

"What? No! You have to do something!"

"I'm sorry Bianca…but there's nothing that I can do. The only way that you would gain the inheritance now is if something were to happen to your cousin."

"I see." Bianca said before getting up and storming out of the attorney's office along with her bodyguard/chauffer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luke arrived at the Anderson estate later that afternoon, and Bianca was none too happy to see him. Probably because he knew just how much of a spoiled brat that Bianca really was, and couldn't wait to put her in her place. But then again her parents were just as much to blame for instilling the kind of flawed ideals that she had in the first place. Also, Luke was never the type to say how high when she said jump.

"Hello Luke." Bianca said very coldly as the middle aged man stepped out of the taxi that had brought him wearing a brown sports jacket.

"Bianca." He replied with no hint of any emotion that would betray his feelings one way or another, "I hope you understand that regardless of our past differences we are going to have to make the best of this situation."

"Indeed. I suppose you're loving this. You, a worthless blue collar schmuck who otherwise never would have amounted to anything in his pathetic life suddenly having all of MY wealth dropped in your lap."

"Charming as always my dear." He said sarcastically as he motioned for the servants that were now technically his as well to come and help unload his bags from the trunk of the taxi.

Bianca then stormed off in a huff. She would not stand for this. But it didn't matter…she had a plan.

She entered the guest house slamming the door behind her as Owen came out from another room.

"What's wrong Bianca? You seem angry."

"I am angry."

"Why?"

"My worthless cousin is here."

"Why is he worthless?"

And with that Bianca began a very elaborate lie.

"He's a very bad man Owen. He used to have a child of his own, but he lost custody because of abuse."

"Oh my God! Why isn't he in jail or something?"

"He was, but it was a misdemeanor offense, he was out in no time."

"And why is he here now?"

"He's my new legal guardian. He inherited everything from my parents as my only living relative of legal age."

"That's terrible!"

"I know…he scares me Owen."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. He owns all of this now…even me. He can do whatever he wants."

Owen thought on the seemingly dire circumstances for a moment and then came to a fateful decision.

"Don't worry Bianca, I won't let him hurt you."

"Owen no, you mustn't get involved."

"You helped to save my life. And besides, we're friends aren't we? Friends help each other." He said proudly.

"Oh Owen, you are wonderful." She said as she walked up to him, "My knight in shining armor." She went on as she got rather close and then tried to kiss him.

"Whoa." Owen said pulling away.

"What's wrong? Don't you, like me?"

"Well, yeah, of course I like you, but…"

"But what?"

"Abby is my girlfriend Bianca…I'm sorry. I know that this is a bad time for you right now, but I can't be with you like that. I…I hope you understand?"

"Of course I do, please forgive me Owen."

"It's okay."

"She's really lucky to have you, you know."

"It's really the other way around. I don't know where I would be without her."

"Perhaps, but still, I envy her." Bianca said as she turned and then left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, just as the sun was setting.

"Cathy? Cathy!" Luke called out as he walked through the massive expanses of the mansion's interior.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" The servant called back rushing from down from upstairs where she had been doing some cleaning.

"Have you seen the paperwork that I need to sign and send back to the law office to finalize my ownership of the inheritance? They were in the study lying upon the desk but they're gone now."

"Yes sir, Bianca has them at the moment, sir."

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say. But she said if you wanted them that you would find her at the guest house." Cathy said as Luke let out an exasperated sigh.

"Very well." He said with a hint of frustration as he turned and headed in the direction of the front door.

Outside the guesthouse, Bianca stood patiently waiting for signs that Luke was on his way, when she finally saw him coming she turned and rushed into the guesthouse.

Owen had been waiting for Abby to awaken in the bedroom when he heard her come in and thusly decided to see what was going on. He entered the living room to see Bianca standing before him in tears with what appeared to be a black eye.

"Bianca! What happened?" Owen asked with alarm.

"Oh God Owen! He's coming! He's so angry! I don't know what to do!"

"Did he do this? Did he hit you?" Owen asked with some anger of his own.

"Yes!" She sobbed.

Just then the front door swung open and in Luke came looking none too happy.

"Bianca!"

"NO! Stay away from me!" She cried backing away, "Owen, don't let him hurt me!" She cried as Owen quickly grabbed for an iron chimney poker from the fireplace.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Luke asked with obvious confusion, "And who the Hell is this?" Luke hissed as Bianca tripped and fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Owen warned as he lunged swinging the poker across Luke's face.

It cut deep as he reached up clutching at the wound.

Surprised and angered by the sudden attack Luke stopped Owen's next swing as he put one hand around Owen's neck slamming him hard against the wall as he wrenched the poker from his grasp with the other.

It was at about this moment that Abby walked in…what she saw did not please her. She saw a strange man pinning Owen against the wall with an iron poker in his hand and Bianca upon the floor with what appeared to be a black eye.

She didn't think…she just reacted.

In an instant Abby flew across the room barreling into Luke as she savaged his neck with her teeth. As he screamed he tried to fight back swinging the poker, but Abby caught his forearm and snapped the bones in it like kindling as it abruptly bent in an angle it was never meant to. They both hit the floor as he struggled uselessly against Abby's superior vampire strength. After a few more moments, his protests ceased.

Abby then placed her hands upon the sides of Luke's head and gave it a sharp twist as the vertebrae in his neck snapped. After that she slowly got up and stepped away from the body as she turned to Owen.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Bianca?" Abby asked looking in her direction.

"I'll be okay." She responded as Owen walked over and helped her up off of the floor.

"What happened here?" Abby asked.

"Bianca's abusive cousin, he got everything according to Bianca's parents' will. He just arrived today. Who knows what he would have done to Bianca if we hadn't been here."

"Indeed." Abby said closely scrutinizing the bruise upon Bianca's eye from afar," Owen…it's time for us to go."

"What?"

"We need to leave now."

"But we can't leave until we are sure that Bianca's okay, she should have her eye looked at or something."

"Please stay." Bianca cut in, "You both just saved my life. There's no need for you to go. Especially now."

"You know what I am now." Abby stated very bluntly.

"I don't care."

"Doesn't it frighten you?"

"The only thing that ever truly frightened me is now lying dead on this floor thanks to you. I owe you everything. Please stay."

"We…appreciate the offer, but we've never stayed in any one place for too long."

"I understand why now. So please allow me to be the first to change that."

"I'm a killer Bianca, plain and simple."

"Sometimes you do what you have to do to survive. Sometimes you do what you must to get what you want. That's something I can understand."

There were several long moments of silence that passed before anyone spoke again.

"I guess we could stay for at least one more night." Abby relented.

xxxxxxxxxx

Afterward Abby disposed of the body by taking off with it into the sky and dumping it into a nearby river.

Later back at the guesthouse, when Abby and Owen had a chance to be alone, she decided to bring something to his attention.

"Owen, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Bianca."

"What about her?"

"That bruise she's sporting is fake."

"What?"

"It's true Owen. As a vampire I can see, smell and hear blood as it pumps through a person's body in a way that nothing else can."

"Your point being?"

"That spot where the bruise is, there's no blood under the surface accounting for it, no more than normal anyway. But I do smell something else though."

"What's that?"

"Excessive makeup."

"Which means…"

"She's been lying to us Owen. Did you ever see or meet this person I just killed before now? Did you ever see any proof of what she claimed?"

"…no."

"And what about her reaction to all of this? Any other child would be scared out of their mind, and she isn't fazed at all. Remember how scared you were the first time you saw me feed? I think she knows more than she's telling. Also, why is it that the only time she seems to openly grieve her parents death is when she's in public? Since she's been here with us she hasn't seemed the least bit bothered by it."

"What does it all mean?"

"That we should leave here a soon as possible. But we don't want to arouse her suspicions."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night at the earliest."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As always Owen had tried to stay up with Abby through the night as he often did. But sleep always won out in the end. As it had often happened in the past, Abby would give Owen a gentle kiss on his forehead and pull the covers over him for the night. When dawn approached she retired to the bathroom tub where she had made her own bed.

But Owen awoke the following morning to a very strange sensation as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He could feel something happening down in between his legs. An odd wet feeling that he couldn't describe. Understandably startled he quickly threw his covers off to see Bianca with his penis in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He shouted recoiling towards the headboard of the bed as he quickly zipped his pants up.

"You didn't let me finish." She began disappointedly as Owen proceeded to stutter in a flabbergasted manner, still in shock at what had just happened, "I saw the maid do that to my father all the time, he seemed to enjoy it. They never knew I was watching though." She finished with a wicked grin.

"I-I think you need to leave now." Owen stammered uncomfortably.

"Owen, I may have helped save your life, but last night you helped save mine. Please reconsider what happened between us before."

"Bianca, I told you already, I'm with Abby."

"But does she make you happy?"

"Of course she does."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can make you happy in ways that she never could," She claimed as her hands started to creep towards him on the bed.

"I think it's time for you to leave now." Owen said very bluntly.

For a moment Owen saw a brief glint of anger in her eyes, but her features quickly softened again.

"Very well." She said as she got up off the bed and headed out the bedroom door.

"_It's time to take drastic steps." _Bianca thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

About a half hour before sunset Owen found a note slid through a mail slot in the door of the guesthouse. It was a note from Bianca asking him to come to the mansion.

As such Owen headed up to the main house, but was surprised to see Bianca instead of one of the servants answering the door when he rang the door bell.

"Hello Owen, please come in." She said warmly.

"Uh, hey Bianca." He began still somewhat nervous considering what had happened that morning, "Where's the doorman?"

"Oh, I sent him away, along with the rest of the staff for the evening."

"Why?"

"Just wanted the place to myself for a night."

"Oh, okay. You uh, said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Owen I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. It was wrong and I know that now."

"Oh well, it's alright. I forgive you."

"No hard feelings?"

"Nope."

"That's wonderful. Um, were you still leaving tonight?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, can I give you something to remember me by? If that's alright?"

"Um, yeah, sure. What is it?"

"It's in the study, this way." She told him as she led him along.

When they got there Owen stopped at the door, waiting for Bianca to go in ahead of him.

"Well go on in silly, it's on the desk." She said with a disarming smile as Owen finally walked in.

"Uh, Bianca, I don't see anything." He said with some confusion as he suddenly heard the door shut behind him.

Owen's head instantly snapped back towards it as he heard the turn of a key locking it from the other side.

"Bianca? What are you doing? Let me out!" He yelled rushing up to the door as he tried to get it open but to no avail, "Bianca? Bianca!" He shouted, but she was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the setting of the sun Abby arose, stretching with a yawn before climbing out of the bathtub.

"Owen? Owen?" She started calling out, not accustomed to him not being there when she awakened as she walked through the house.

When she reached the living room, she saw Bianca standing in the open doorway.

"Hello Abby." Bianca said with a significant amount of disdain.

"Bianca? Where's Owen, have you seen him?"

"He isn't here. Not that it matters, you'll never see him again." She threatened.

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the mansion, after spending an untold amount of time trying and failing to break the door down, Owen turned his attention to a window instead as he shattered it by throwing a heavy paperweight through it. Pushing himself through it frantically he cut himself on the broken glass but shoved his way through nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm tired of playing games, and I'm tired of others standing in the way of what I want…including you." Bianca growled.

"Meaning what?" Abby asked defensively.

"Owen…he will be mine."

"Never!" Abby snarled.

"He will be once you're out of the way."

"He will never want you."

"We'll see. I've been doing some reading at the local library. You'd be amazed at the amount of vampire lore that is out there. Not that anyone would take it seriously. After all, you're just a creature of fiction are you not? Well…lets see just how fictional the wards are. Abby…I revoke my invitation. Get out of my house!" Bianca commanded as Abby suddenly doubled over in pain, "I knew what you were long before you killed Luke, ever since the night of the train wreck. I saw you fly away with Owen in your arms. Who would've thought that murdering my parents would bring me such an unexpected treasure? And once you are dead, Owen…will belong to me."

Abby lunged for Bianca, but the girl had strategically positioned herself near the doorway which she now quickly backpedaled out of. But when Abby reached the door she froze in her tracks. Strewn across the outside edges of the doorway were rose vines and wolfs bane. It was a supernatural barrier that a vampire could not cross. Abby screamed as blood began to seep from every pore of her body. She bolted to the backdoor only to find the same barrier there as well. She looked to the windows to see that they were barred in the same way! Abby was caught in between the ultimate rock and a hard place.

It was then that Owen arrived.

"Abby!" He shouted as he came running, hearing her screams long before he had gotten there.

But just as he reached the house Bianca stepped into his path.

"Get out of my way!"

"I can't Owen. Don't you see it has to be this way, don't you understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't be together until she is gone."

"Together? I don't want you, I want Abby!"

"She's as good as dead."

"What did you do?"

"Trapped her in the house and undid my invitation, that's what."

"NO! You'll kill her!"

"In time you'll forget about her and grow to love me, I promise."

"No!" Owen shouted as he tried to push past her, but he didn't see the crowbar she had hid behind her back as she connected with a glancing blow to the side of his head knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile inside Abby had collapsed. Her body twisting and contorting upon the floor in a pool of blood as her torment continued.

"Owen don't you see? I love you. After she is gone we can be together forever."

"You don't know how to love…you're more of a monster than Abby will ever be!" Owen said lying upon the ground.

"What can she offer you? A life of pain, misery and sadness as another caretaker? So you can stain your hands with as much blood as hers? With me you will live as you never have before."

"Never!" Owen screamed as he lunged up only to be struck down again, being hit in the chest this time knocking the wind out of him.

"Is that your final choice?"

Owen just glared at her, his expression gave her his answer. Tears began to stream down Bianca's cheeks. Perhaps on some twisted level she did love Owen. And his bitter rejection of her resulted in the only response that a psychopath could ever hope to give.

"Very well," She began with a sob, "If I can't have you," She went on as her voice and facial features hardened, "Then no one will!" She bellowed as she bore down on Owen with the sharp end of the crowbar.

But just as she fell upon him Owen quickly drew his pocket knife as her tiny form seemingly impaled itself upon it. She let out a painful scream dropping the crowbar in the process. Her hands then wrapped around Owen's neck as she tried to strangle him. Her madness seemed to give her strength that a child her age shouldn't have had as Owen began to struggle with her. But eventually he pushed her off of him. Just as she got back up Owen connected with the crowbar that she had brandished directly to her left temple knocking her out cold. She then slowly proceeded to bleed to death in her unconscious state as she lie upon the ground. Owen then ran up to the doorway ripping part of the foliage down and then hurried inside. Abby was silent and motionless, caked in her own blood. In a panic Owen scooped her up in his arms and rushed her outside as he fell to his knees cradling her in his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you can't die!" Owen cried as he rocked with her back and forth.

A weak moan was all that she could muster.

"_She needs blood!" _He thought as he quickly looked over at Bianca's body.

He then whisked Abby over to where she lie and positioned her face over Bianca's throat. Feebly but assuredly Abby's teeth bit into the girl's tender flesh. Her feeding was weak and timid at first, but the starving and dying demon within her eventually took over as she began to drink ravenously, strength and vigor returning to her limbs and sinews.

After Bianca's body was drained Abby sprang up.

"Abby?" Owen called out to her.

Her head snapped in his direction like that of a startled animal, and at the moment she wasn't much more than that. The demon was still in control, still starving. What little blood was left in Bianca's small body wasn't enough to sate it…it needed more, and the monster now eyed Owen hungrily. A wave of terror swept over Owen briefly, but then he stopped and resigned himself to what was about to happen.

"_If I have to give my life to save yours Abby…then I will." _He thought a split second before she pounced upon him.

Though he did not try to resist her he still screamed from the pain of her attack as her teeth savaged his neck like a rabid dog. Soon enough Owen was drained as well. With the demon's bloodlust sated, it retreated back into the recesses of Abby's subconscious. Abby herself then finally began to come to her senses.

When she saw her handiwork and realized what she had done she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Owen…NO!"

She then lifted her head to the heavens as she let out a mournful cry that was partly human and partly something else.

Just then she heard the sounds of approaching sirens in the distance. Obviously someone nearby had heard the commotion and phoned the police.

She couldn't stay here.

By the time the authorities arrived on the scene and searched the area, Abby was long gone…but so was Owen's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby had managed to put Owen into her trunk and take off with it. At a motel she offered a hefty bribe to the desk clerk to let her check in without adult supervision. Then got him to help her move the trunk in as she pretended to have trouble with it.

"Well? Are ya gonna come in or not?" The clerk asked as she stood outside the doorway to the room she had rented.

"What?" Abby replied trying coax the response she needed out of him.

"Come in already." He finally said as she stepped in.

Some time later, Owen's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was something akin to waking from a deep slumber. But instead of the groggy weary feeling one might have when first waking, this was very different. His senses were instantly razor sharp, his eyes and ears suddenly picking up on things that he never had before. It was like the scene from the Wizard Of Oz where Dorothy opens the door of her house to gaze upon the land of Oz for the first time, when everything went from black and white to color. Everything around him was vibrant and alive in a way that it never seemed before…even if he technically wasn't.

Owen currently lie on the bed of what appeared to be a motel room somewhere, though he had no idea where he was. Regardless, he never expected to ever wake up again. The he saw Abby standing over him.

"Abby!" He cried as he sat up embracing her tightly ass she returned his hug.

But when they broke it and she pulled away, Owen could suddenly see tears in her eyes. He had never seen her cry before, he wasn't even sure that she could before now, for that matter she hadn't been sure ether.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"Oh Owen…I'm, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I never wanted this for you, I never wanted to make you like me. The demon, it…it." She tried to say but started to choke up.

"No, Abby, that wasn't your fault. Like you said, it was the thing inside you, You nearly died you were starving, you weren't yourself. Don't blame yourself for what Bianca did."

"Bianca, did, did I kill her?"

"No…I did." Owen said with some trepidation.

"Then you fed her to me…but it wasn't enough." She realized.

"Yea."

"Oh God Owen, what can I say?"

"You don't have to say anything, this was what I always wanted anyways."

"Owen you don't understand what it's like."

"I do now." He said as Abby realized he was referring to killing Bianca, and it was clear that it weighed heavily upon him.

Owen may have often fantasized about killing the bullies that tormented him in Los Alamos, but now that he had actually taken a human life for the first time, he realized that there was nothing good about it, nothing exciting, nothing victorious about it. Even if Bianca was a demented psycho, it did nothing to change how he felt.

"That was only the beginning I'm afraid, now you will have to kill to live, just as I do." Abby told him," But I will be there to help you Owen, I promise you that.

Owen stopped for a moment to take in his surroundings. He could hear and see things that he never could before, like he had the senses of a wild animal. He could hear people talking in the next motel room through the wall. But it wasn't muffled like when he first heard Abby and Thomas through the wall of his apartment back in Los Alamos, he could hear them as if they were standing right there in the room with them. On the wall ahead of him, he could see a dust mite crawling on the wall that he never would've spotted when he was human.

And then there was his sense of smell, which immediately triggered a new sensation…a hunger. A deep unfathomable one. Far greater than any he had ever felt before. Nothing remotely comparable to a hunger for food or thirst for water, they paled compared to what he was feeling now. He could smell the blood of people walking by outside, and it was driving him crazy.

"Oh God…Abby I'm…I'm so hungry." He droned as his stomach gurgled.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him as she whisked out the door.

Abby knew that Owen was going to be hungry when he awakened, thusly she had scouted ahead while he was still out to find prey. She currently knew the location of a rather miserable looking homeless bum that was nearby. The way she saw it they were going to be putting him out of his misery. She was upon him before he even knew what had happened. She used her claws to slice into the man's jugular vein, draining his blood into a bucket that she had stole from Bianca's home. She then flew back and knocked on the window to their room as to avoid the clerk inside as Owen came over and lifted it up letting her in. Grabbing the bucket from her Owen drank hungrily and deeply.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A couple of hours."

"Really, that's all?"

"When a vampire completely drains their victim and kills them, the change happens allot faster compared to someone who survives the attack, though it can vary." She explained, "Owen, I just want to say again how sorry-"

"Stop apologizing." Owen cut her off."

"Why?"

"Because like I said this is what I wanted. I never wanted to end up like Thomas, don't you see that?"

"But still, it won't be easy. There will be tough times ahead as you adjust to being what you are."

"That's okay, I have you to teach me."

"Yes, but I just wanted you to know that even with me helping you, it's going to be hard."

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Owen told her as he put down the bucket and embraced her again.

"I'll never leave your side Owen, we'll be together forever…or however much time fate decides that we have left. But having you with me, not being alone…it makes all the difference."

"I feel that way too."

"I…I love you Owen." She finally said.

She had never actually used the word before, this was the first time, but she knew now that she meant it with all of her heart.

"And I love you too Abby." Owen responded as their arms tightened around each other.

After everything that they had been through together, how he could he not feel the same way.

They faced an uncertain future, but for the moment they had each other. They would live in that moment. And that in and of itself was enough to last them a lifetime.

END


End file.
